A True Friend
by vigorouslydenyingeverything
Summary: Mikan is in class 2-B and Hotaru's in class 1-A. Will their friendship be destroyed? Or can they still save it? Based on a my own experience with my best friend.Please read and review! P.S: Prepare for total OOCness!


Tanya: Okay guys! I hope you enjoy this story! It's based on my own experience with my best friend, Xyle…

Disclaimer: GA is still not mine! And never will it be mine!

It was another great new school year! Everyone was hoping for a better year! Especially our little ol' brunette! Mikan walked to the bulletin board to see who her classmates are this year, hoping that her best friend, Hotaru, will be one of those classmates of hers… She looked for her new class in the bulletin board. And it was at… class 2-B. She then looked at the other names on the paper. There was Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, and Kitsuneme. The whole gang was there…

Except for……

Her best friend…

Hotaru…………

Mikan was truly disappointed that she wasn't in the same class as Hotaru. But still she was sure that their friendship will never fade away. But still… it wouldn't be the same without Hotaru around. Mikan walked to her new class with her head down. And what's more surprising was… She wasn't late at all!

"Hey! Mikan!" Anna called her. Mikan looked at Anna and smiled at her. Anna noticed that something was wrong with Mikan. "Hey, Mikan… Is there a problem?" Anna asked. "Is it because of Hotaru not being in the same class as us?" Nonoko asked. Mikan just nodded weakly. She was really sad because Hotaru wasn't in the same class as her. "Don't worry, Mikan! We can always hang out with her after class, right? It's not like she'll get new friends and forget about us! That's just plain silly!" Nonoko said cheering her up. Mikan was convinced, and she trusts her best friend! They've been together their whole life, so she's sure Hotaru won't just forget about her that easily. "You're right, guys!" Mikan said cheerfully.

After classes, Mikan and the rest decided to go to Hotaru's classroom, which is class 1-A, she's in the same section as Sumire, Wakako, and the rest of the fan girls. Oh, and the new student, Luna. "Hotaru!!!" Mikan called. Hoatru looked at her and the rest of the gang. "What is it, baka?" Hotaru asked impatiently. "Let's go to Central Town to celebrate the new school year, neh, Hotaru?" Mikan requested. "No…" Hotaru said emotionless as usual. "But, everyone else is going…" Mikan said. "I said 'No', baka… I'll be going somewhere else…" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. "If… that's what you prefer… then okay…" Mikan said leaving Hotaru. She was really sad about what happened…

But still, she decided that it shouldn't make her feel that bad so she decided to just enjoy her day, that she spent with all her friends(except Hotaru) at Central Town…

The next day, Mikan was late like the usual. And of course, I'll never forget this part of the day… (Tanya: 3…2…1…)

_Thump! _

She fell on her butt… Guess who? Yup! Natsume Hyuuga it was. Like she usually does every day… bumps on Natsume and falls on her butt… "Watch where you're going, polka-dots… " Natsume said."Gomene, Natsume." She said bowing. "So it's strawberries today,eh?" Natsume said with his trademark smirk. "YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan shouted. "Shut up, baka. Aren't you gonna be late?" Natsume said reminding her. "Oh, I almost forgot! Arigatou, Natsume! See ya!" Mikan said then quickly ran away to her classroom.

_BOOM! _

Poor door… Mikan knocked it down again… And to her surprise there was no teacher inside the classroom yet. "Guess it's my lucky day!" Mikan smiled, sighing in relief. She wasn't going to get in trouble today! Unless if Jin-jin decided to give her detention again for some reason.

"Good morning, everyone!!!" Mikan greeted with a smile. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" everybody replied. Mikan proceeded to her seat. As Mr. Narumi came twirling inside the classroom with her, I mean with his Ballet costume. Everybody sweat dropped, this teacher is really starting to creep them out. "Ohayo, my beautiful students!The teacher's will be having a meeting today so there will be no classes today at all! Ja-ne!" Mr. Narumi then made his way out of the classroom in a very creepy way. Mikan decided to go ask Hotaru if she'd like to go with her to Central Town.

So she decided to go to her classroom and ask her. "Hotaru! Would you like to go with me to Central Town?" Mikan asked her. Hotaru was with the new student, Luna. "I'm going somewhere else with Luna…" Hotaru said leaving together with Luna.

Everyday was the same old story. Mikan will go to hotaru and ask her if she'd like to hang out with her but the answer was always 'No'. It was because she was always with Luna. "Has Hotaru really forgotten about me? Does she have a new best friend now?" Mikan said with tears falling down her face. She was sitting under the Sakura tree, reminiscing about the good times she's spent together with Hotaru.

"I guess it's just useless to call her my best friend now that she has a new best friend…" Mikan said still crying. "She never did really consider me as her best friend…" mikan cried.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, you're Mikan right?" Luna called her._

"_Yeah, what is it?" she asked._

"_I didn't want to tell you this but I guess you have the right to know…" luna said._

"_What is it?" Mikan asked._

"_It's about Hotaru… She said she's getting tired of you and your childish attitude, she said it's annoying… She said she knows everything you'll say and do…" Luna said._

"_You're lying!" Mikan shouted at her._

"_Hotaru would never say that to her best friend!" she added._

"_Heh! If you think I'm lying why don't you ask her yourself! She even said she never really considered you as her best friend you just assumed you were her best friend…" Luna told her then left._

_Mikan ran to the Sakura tree and cried her eyes out._

_End of flashback…_

"I guess it was also my fault… She never really did say I was her best friend… I just assumed I was… Luna's right… But how could Hotaru say such things… Maybe… I really am annoying her that much that she would say such a thing… maybe she really is tired of me and my stupid childish attitude… I think… I think it'll be better if… I just avoid her…" Mikan said still crying. She decided to sing a song that she made together with Hotaru.

(title: True Friend by: Miley Cyrus)

We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million ways  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go  
To the end of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in

You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

Mikan reminisced all the times she's spent with Hotaru.

This song really reminded her about their friendship.

Mikan stood up and wiped away her tears and headed to her room and cried.

Since that day, Mikan and Hotaru never talked to each other. It was as if they don't know each other.

One day, it was their practice for the coming foundation day and Mikan and Hotaru's section were partnered, they were assigned to bring their bags to the classroom they'll be staying at. Mikan just stayed away from Hotaru and everyone noticed that there was a problem but every time they would ask either of them they'll just keep silent. After the practice, Hotaru forgot her water jug in the classroom and since Mikan was the first one who noticed, she decided to give it back to her. "Hotaru!" mikan called. Hotaru looked at the person who called her attention and was surprised to see that it was Mikan. "You forgot your water jug inside…" Mikan said. "Oh… Thanks…" Hotaru said.

"Umm… Hey, Hotaru? You know what? I really missed you… a lot…" Mikan said. "Me too…" Hotaru replied smiling at her best friend. Mikan and Hotaru hugged each other. "I'm never gonna throw this water jug ever again…" Hotaru said.

"Hehe! Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan said hugging her best friend. "But what about Luna? She said that, you said that I was annoying and that you're tired of my stupid childish attitude……" Mikan started. "What?! I never said anything like that! Especially to my best friend…" Hotaru said smiling at her best friend. Mikan hugged her best friend. "I'll deal with Luna later, my baka gun can finally hit someone, besides you and Ruka…" Hotaru said in a threatening voice.

Tanya: Told you it was OOC! Even I can't imagine Hotaru like that!

Hotaru: Where's my money?

(Tanya gives Hotaru some money)

Tanya: Okay… This really happened to me and Xyle but unlike the ending Xyle and I never hanged out like we used to because of that fight we had but we're still friends… And I still considered her as my best friend… And I am not late! And it was in club time that she forgot her water jug, and we were club partners… not foundation day… And we didn't even write a song! And the person who told me about Xyle isn't like Luna at all. And Xyle never really denied that she said those things but still we're friends again and that's what matters! Well bye-bye now! Review! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
